Garen/Background
Lore Throughout Valoran, the resolve of Demacia's military is alternately celebrated or despised, but always respected. Their "zero tolerance" moral code is strictly upheld by civilians and soldiers alike. In combat, this means Demacian troops may not make excuses, flee, or surrender by example. Garen, the valiant warrior who bears the title "the Might of Demacia", is the paradigm to which these leaders are compared. Thousands of great heroes have risen and fallen on the bloody battlefields between Demacia and its preeminent rival, Noxus. It was beneath their mighty banners of war that Garen first met steel with . The infantrymen who beheld this event (and survived) commented that it seemed as though the two were locked in a mortal waltz set against a symphony of clashing blades. Garen, the pride of the Demacian military and the leader of the Dauntless Vanguard, returned from this battle breathless for the first time in his career, though some speculate this was due to reasons other than exhaustion. The plausibility of these rumors was bolstered when, in every instance thereafter, Garen seized the opportunity to encounter the Sinister Blade again. A paragon of Demacian ethic, Garen never entertained such allegations, for he knew others couldn't understand. Even simply the pursuit of a worthy opponent on the battlefield is, to a true warrior, the reason to rise each morning. The promise of one, particularly one so beautifully and diametrically opposed, is the validation of his existence. Quotes ;Upon selection ;Attacking ;Movement ;Taunt ;Joke ;Upon Using Development * ''Garen has been designed by Geeves. Garen Official Artwork.jpg|Garen Riot artwork Champion Sneak Peek So, lately, I've been doing a lot of talking about how edgy our latest champions have been. There's been the mysterious Shen, the capricious Ezreal, the ominous Mordekaiser, etc. But, if you've been positively craving that feeling of being the awe-inspiritng, furious maelstrom at the forefront of an assault, be on the lookout for this gentleman here. Permit me to introduce: Garen, the Might of Demacia. And if you'd like an exclusive first look at just how epic this champion can be, you should make some room in your schedule to join us on Xfire this coming Friday the 9th of April at 6PM PST. At this time, our Content Producer RiotJeffJew will be taking a moment out of his busy schedule to give you an introduction to this champion, his abilities, and his unique gameplay style. Be the first to see the Might of Demacia in action on the Field of Justice!Champion Sneak Peek: Garen, the Might of Demacia Xfire Stream Series Garen was showcased on the Xfire Stream series on April 9th, 2010. It was shown for the first time to the community, with a look at his abilities.Live Show (livestream) April 9, 2010 09:03:20 PM Garen concept.jpg|Garen concept Lol broadcast banner New Champion Garen small.jpg|Garen banner used in Xfire Patch history (Innate) **Delay increased to 9 seconds from 7 seconds **No longer deactivates when damaged by lane minions **Now displays the Health Regen gained in the tooltip * **Cooldown reduced to 8 seconds at all ranks from 12/11/10/9/8 **Movement Speed increased to 35% at all ranks from 15/20/25/30/35% **Movement Speed duration adjusted to 1.5/2.25/3/3.75/4.5 seconds from 4 at all ranks **Base damage increased to 30/55/80/105/130 from 30/45/60/75/90 **Silence duration reduced to 1.5/1.75/2/2.25/2.5 seconds from 2.5 at all ranks **Now removes slows on activation **Can now critically strike again **Buff duration reduced to 4.5 seconds from 6 **Fixed: Garen's next basic attack after Decisive Strike no longer occurs unusually quickly **Fixed: Decisive Strike is no longer consumed if Garen fails to finish attacking **While performing Decisive Strike, Garen now continues to follow his target if they are moving * **Changed to passively increase Armor and Magic Resist by 20% rather than 0 to 25 based on kills **Damage reduction adjusted to 30% from 20/24/28/32/36% **Active now additionally grants 30% Crowd Control Reduction **Duration adjusted to 2/3/4/5/6 seconds from 3/3/3/3/3 **Cooldown adjusted to 24/23/22/21/20 seconds from 30/27/24/21/18 * **Damage adjusted to 20/45/70/95/120 (+0.7/0.8/0.9/1.0/1.1 total Attack Damage) from 50/90/130/170/210 (+1.4 bonus Attack Damage) **Damage dealt to minions increased to 75% from 50% **No longer removes slows on activation or reduces the duration of incoming slows while active **Ignores unit collision during Judgment but takes a 20% Movement Speed penalty when spinning through minions **Fixed: Judgment no longer locks out Garen from taking other actions longer than intended * **Cooldown adjusted to 160/120/80 seconds from 140/120/100 V1.0.0.143: * : added a buff timer to show when it will reactivate. V1.0.0.136: * Fixed a bug where would not finish casting if Garen lost vision of the target during the cast. V1.0.0.125: * : attack damage scaling reduced to 140% from 150%. * : ** Base damage per second reduced to 50/90/130/170/210 from 60/100/140/180/220. ** Bonus attack damage scaling per second increased to 140% from 120%. V1.0.0.123: * : movement speed boost duration increased to 4 seconds from 3. * : cooldown reduced to 13/12/11/10/9 from 14/13/12/11/10. * : maximum armor and magic resistance increased to 25 at all ranks from 5/10/15/20/25. V1.0.0.120: * ** Fixed a bug where could sometimes activate immediately after taking damage ** Now marks Garen as being in combat even if the damage is shielded ** Now shows the particle on Garen even if at 100% health V1.0.0.114: * Base movement speed increased to 320 from 315. * : damage reduction increased to 20/24/28/32/36% from 10/15/20/25/30%. V1.0.0.112: * : ** Attack damage scaling increased to 150% from 120%. ** Movement speed boost increased to 3 seconds from 2. ** Total duration available to proc the silence and hit reduced to 6 seconds from 7. * : cooldown reduced to 14/13/12/11/10 from 15/14/13/12/11 seconds. V1.0.0.109: * : bonus attack damage scaling increased to 120% from 100% per second. V1.0.0.108: * : base damage increased to 60/100/140/180/220 per second from 60/90/120/150/180. V1.0.0.107: * : ** Base damage reduced to 30/45/60/75/90 from 40/60/80/100/120. ** Attack damage scaling increased to 120% from 100%. * : ** Base damage per tick changed to 60/90/120/150/180 from 30/70/110/150/190. ** Now scales off bonus attack damage rather than 70% of all attack damage. ** Now ticks once per second instead of once every half second. V1.0.0.105: * Reduced Garen's selection size. V1.0.0.103: * can no longer damage invisible minions or objects like wards. V1.0.0.102: * Base movement speed reduced to 315 from 320. * : ** Active damage reduction changed to 10/15/20/25/30% from 30% at all ranks. ** Active duration modified to 3 seconds at all ranks from 2/2.5/3/3.5/4. V1.0.0.101: * : damage reduction reduced to 30% from 35%. * is no longer removed by combat dehancing effects such as . * Fixed various bugs that caused to fizzle sometimes. V1.0.0.100: * : maximum armor and magic resistance reduced to 5/10/15/20/25 from 7/14/21/28/35. V1.0.0.99: * now reduces the duration of new slows by 50% rather than granting immunity to slowing effects. Judgment will still completely clear any existing slows when activated. V1.0.0.98: * now resets Garen's auto attack timer on cast. V1.0.0.97: * Garen can now cast all of his spells while using instead of just . * Slightly increased the range of . V1.0.0.96: * Fixed a bug with that would cause the icon cooldown to display improperly. V1.0.0.94: * Fixed a bug where Garen will sometimes appear with a different skin after reconnecting. V1.0.0.85: * Fixed the buff tooltip for to show the correct value. * Fixed a bug with where it was silencing for the incorrect amount of time. * Fixed a bug with so that it can no longer crit. V1.0.0.83: Added. * : Garen gains a movement speed boost upon activating this ability, and his next melee attack deals increased damage and silences his opponent. * : Garen permanently increases his armor and magic resistance every time he kills a minion, and he can activate this ability to take reduced damage from all sources for a few seconds. * : Garen spins his sword rapidly around his body and moves with it, dealing large amounts of physical damage to all enemies within its radius. * (Ultimate) - Garen executes Demacian Justice upon an opponent, dealing a large amount of damage with bonus damage for health that an opponent is missing. * (Innate): Garen gains a large health regeneration boost when he stays out of combat for a few seconds. }} References Category:Champion backgrounds cs:Garen/Příběh de:Garen/Background en:Garen/Background fr:Garen/Historique pl:Garen/historia ru:Garen/Background